Alice in Bon Temps
by LikeLight
Summary: Alice has lived in Bon Temps for most of her life, and she knows everything that matters about its residents and they like to think they know everything about her but Alice has a few secrets that she's keeping close. Following Sookie into the world of vampires, she falls into the path of Eric Northman who is determined to find out who and what she is. Eric/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Love**

I often wondered how I ended up working at Merlotte's Bar. It was always so noisy, chaotic, to full of people. Not that I minded people, I just preferred them at a distance. "Hey sweet cheeks," I twist my body away from the outstretched hand, as I place the drink order on the table.

"There y'all go, now just call me if you need anything else," I say cheerfully, trying to ignore the leering eyes that gaze across my, what I liked to call, untouched body. And if this is what men who wanted sex were like, it was going to sure as hell going to stay untouched.

"Oh we will," the guy to my right says, attempting once more to place a hand on my thigh.

I grab it and place it back on the table, "Do I need to call you a doctor to see why you can't control your own limbs?" I ask him smiling as I release his hands. He shakes his head slowly, causing my grin to widen. It was a trick Lafayette had taught me after I confessed I was having a bit of trouble with a few of the men that frequented this establishment. He told me that if you call a guy out on his behaviour, unless he was really drunk or really bold, he'd leave you alone. So far it had worked wonders, but it still didn't make me feel much happier about working at a place filled with constantly complaining and sometimes downright judgemental people. "Alright then you lot have a good night," I encourage them, taking my tray and weaving my way back to the kitchen. I suppose that I was being a bit hard on the place, after all I got to work with some of my best friends.

First of all, there was Lafayette who I viewed as my gospel on all things sexual, dirty and just downright sinful. Then there was Sam, who may just be the best boss in Louisiana or at least Bon Temps. Or at least he was the first guy who hadn't fired me, for my inability to work the stop sigh between my head and my mouth. Ah and Sookie, the first girl to go out of her way to befriend me, I suppose it was thanks to her that these other people even liked me. Though I now know her reasons for this, had more to do with the fact she couldn't hear my thoughts, than my sunny personality. I still didn't understand how much better I was from other people, since I tended to say everything that entered my head, but she put up with me anyway. Because of this I got Tara as well, though she didn't work here, hell I couldn't even remember where she worked. She managed to go through more jobs than I thought possible.

"You alright girl?" Lafayette questions me catching my expression, from where he stands preparing somebody's dish.

"You know I don't get why people are so rude, I mean I'm rude sometimes but that's only because things can sometimes come out the wrong way, but these people intend to be rude which is just mean and stupid. How is touching up some poor girl going to make them want to go out to dinner with you?" I question him, unsurprised by his laugh.

"Oh honey they'd don't want to take you out to dinner," he begins, turning to face me one hand on his hip.

"Yeah yeah I know," I interrupt him, "they want to roll around in the sheets with me and touch parts of me that they ain't ever going to get close to," I tell him, rolling my eyes at the very thought.

"Alice," I hear Sookie exclaim as she comes to stand beside me, "you shouldn't talk like that," she scolds me, before turning to Lafayette, "you're corrupting her," she accuses him.

"That's because she needs to be corrupted, you both do," he responds, causing Sookie to shake her head.

"Onion rings, and if you drop a few on the floor that's fine with me," she tells him.

"Ooh, who pissed you off?" I ask her curiously, leaning closer as if she was about to tell me a secret.

"The Rattrays," she replies, motioning her head towards where the two of them were sitting.

"Eww," I say looking over at them, "they are just…gross."

Sookie raises an eyebrow, "And you don't even know what they think about," she reminds me.

"I pity you," I tell her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lafayette gives Sookie a sideways glance, "Ooh Sookie, chicka-chicka bow-wow. You look like a porn star with that tan and pink lipstick. You got a date?" he questions her. I look Sookie up and down dressed in the same uniform as me, I'll admit she had more makeup on than usual but I highly doubted she had a date.

"Of course Sookie, doesn't have a date, Sookie doesn't date," I tell Lafayette before Sookie can get a word in.

Sookie laughs, "When I wear makeup, I get bigger tips," she replies shrugging.

"Interesting," I comment, brushing a piece of stray black hair from my eyes.

Lafayette laughs at the words, "Yes girls, that's it. Those damn rednecks are suckers for packaging."

I make a face at his words, "Why are men so disgusting?" I question, then quickly extend my hand towards Lafayette, "not you of course, you don't count. Well you can be a little disgusting but I tolerate it because you're amazing and fabulous, but other guys are so touchy," I complain, frowning just slightly.

"You won't be saying that once a man gets all up in you," Lafayette replies, half laughing as he says it.

"Lafayette," Sookie exclaims, like always unable to bear this sort of talk.

"Ooh, what are you talking about?" Dawn asks, as she saunters up to the order counter.

"Sex," I answer, giggling at Sookie's face, picking up the plates that corresponded with my order, and walk back to the tables passing Arlene on the way.

I continue taking orders and bringing orders, thanking god once again that I didn't have Sookie's gift or I suppose in most instances curse. It often surprised me that she could even function half the time. "Tara," I greet happily as I spot her nursing a drink next to Sookie at the bar.

"Alice, why you always so excited to see me, god you make me feel like your token black friend," she snaps.

I roll my eyes at her words, "What would that make Lafayette?" I question, taking a seat, "ooh my token gay friend. What are you doing here anyway? Did you quit your job again?" I ask, twisting in my seat so I was facing her, as she stares down into her martini.

"Bitch what makes you think that," she retorts, her eyes meeting my light brown ones.

"So you did? Tara that is so unfair on the rest of us who actually have to try and keep a job," I complain, drumming my hands on the bar.

"I know right, she had no idea what its like to be the rest of us," Sookie agrees from Tara's other side.

Tara gives both of us a glare, "You both are bitches you know that, and the only reason you can be is because Sam is your boss and he aren't an asshole," she snaps at the both of us.

I shrug turning to see Sam walking towards us, "That's very true Tara, maybe you should work here. It'd be great, all my friends in one place," I say excitedly.

"Because it always has to be about you," Tara replies automatically, making me laugh.

"How you doing, Sookie?" Sam greets the blonde girl, eyes lighting up at her presence.

"I've had better nights," Sookie tells him, her words soft.

"Anything I can do to improve this one?" Sam questions her, causing Sookie's eyes to widen. My eyes drift between Sookie to Sam as the silence continues, biting my lip to stop myself from trying to fill the awkward silence and make it worse. My eyes follow Sookie's as we both watch as a tall, dark-haired stranger step into the bar, and both our eyes follow him as he makes his way to seat at the booth in front of the Rattrays.

Sookie looks back at us, her face full of awe and excitement, "Oh my God! I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire," she exclaims happily.

"We totally did," I agree, sneaking another glance at the possible vampire in his booth.

"Can you believe it? Right here, in Bon Temps? I've been waiting for this to happen since they came out of the coffin two years ago!," she says, having no luck in containing her immense excitement, or maybe not even trying. She hurries off towards him, obviously eager to go and talk to him.

"Oh wow this is exciting," I say as I watch Sookie talk to him, "I mean a vampire, can you two believe it? Though I'm think I'm glad its Sookie talking to him, you can never trust people to be good citizens these days."

"Alice," Sam interrupts before I can go on, "shouldn't you be working."

"Oh right, yes, of course, won't let it happen again. Well might but definitely not on purpose," I promise him, jumping off the stool and heading back to the order counter to drop off an order I had completely forgotten about.

I went about my job, though keeping an eye on the vampire and Sookie. I was surprised when the Rattray's joined and I was so eager to ask Sookie about it, but every time I tried to I got a look from Sam. Which was so unfair because compared to Dawn and Arlene I hardly ever gossiped instead of working. "Hey, where did Sookie, Sam and that vampire go?" I question Tara who was now for some reason tending the bar, "and the Rattrays?" I add when my sweep of the room revealed they too were missing.

"None of your business," Tara tells me, pouring drinks for the patrons of the bar.

"I know its not, but I'm asking anyway and the fact that you don't want to tell me makes me all the more curious," I reply to her.

"Alice, just stay out of it," Tara warns me, her words short.

I frown at her words, "Is something going on? Stay out of what? Why would Sookie leave? And why the hell would Sam leave you in charge of the bar?"

"Hey," Tara responds offended by my words, though knowing the truth of them anyway.

"Somethings happened," I conclude, "and you need to tell me what it is," I demand of her.

She sighs, "Look Sookie went after the vampire, who she thought the Rattray's were going to drain, and Sam went after Sookie," she tells me, knowing I wouldn't let up, "and Alice you are not going after them." I roll my eyes already heading for the door, "Alice," Tara calls.

"Safety in numbers," I call back, opening the door and stepping out. I glance around the parking lot of Merlotte's, trying to catch a glimpse of a clue as to where everyone had disappeared to. Taking a few steps forward, I stop myself from calling out Sookie's name, somehow that seemed like a bad idea. My eyes caught sight of the old dog that hangs around the bar running towards the woods and I follow it, reasoning that maybe it had sensed something. The dog soon passes out of my sight and I stop, closing my eyes and concentrating on the sounds around me. The sound of voices meets my ears, its quiet but yet loud enough for me to follow. As I get closer I can hear Sookie's voice, risen in a tone of shock. "Sookie," I greet cheerfully, as I catch sight of her and the vampire.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" she asks me in confusion as both sets of eyes turn to look at me.

"Well I came here to help, since Tara said you had come out here to save the vampires from the Rattrays but clearly I'm too late, which couldn't be helped but I'd still like it noted that I at least tried to come and help the both of you, thank you very much," I tell them in a rush, and Sookie shakes her head at my words.

"Bill, this is Alice," Sookie introduces us.

"Bill, not Vladimir, I was really hoping for a Vladimir," I sigh, "I suppose it can't be helped. Oh nice to meet you," I add, extending out my hand to him.

"You too, Alice," he responds, taking my hand in his and placing a kiss on the back of it, before releasing it.

I stare at him in surprise, "Nobody around here ever does, well I suppose nobody around here is as old as you. Not saying that you're old, but you're a vampire so I mean you could be quite old. You know what, you're fine, Sookie's fine, Sam's god knows where, so I should head back to work," I inform them, deciding that it was best I left before I said something else regretful.

"I should to," Sookie says, "see ya Bill," she waves at him before she falls into step with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Lies Ahead**

I only had vague memories of life outside of Bon Temps. Scattered images of a dreary city skyline and of a cold, unloving man, with brown eyes fill of disappointment. My mother brought us to Bon Temps when I was a little under four and it was here we had stayed ever since. After the death of my mother, I had travelled around a bit, but no place felt as right as this little town, and this little house. Sighing, I force my black hair, which I hadn't touched since I got up this morning, into a loose bun, grabbing my keys and heading towards the door. I use my foot to push the green painted door shut behind me and I smile at the cracks along it. Allowing my mind to fly back to the time when my mother and I had first painted it. I jingle my keys happily in my hand, turning to wave to my neighbour Mr King, who was tottering to the letterbox, leaning heavily on his walking cane. "Morning, Alice," he calls to me, his voice old with age.

"Morning," I reply brightly, unlocking my car and giving the door a hard pull to open it. It creaks as it opens causing me to wince. "Get that fixed," I mutter to myself, throwing my bag on the passenger seat, "get new car," I add, glancing over its worn interior. I turn the car on, heading towards Sookie's place, since through the rumour mill of Merlotte's, I heard she'd caught up with vampire Bill again last night. I could hardly believe that it was my night off, I had wanted to witness that.

"Sookie," I call bounding through the screen door, into the Stackhouse home. I had spent enough time here to consider my home as well.

"Good morning, Alice," Sookie's grandmother greets me, a kind smile on her face, "would you like some breakfast?" she questions.

"Ooh yes please," I say, taking the seat next to Sookie, "I have work this afternoon so I think I really must eat."

Sookie laughs, "You do tend to forget to do that, don't you?" she jokes, giving me a smile as a hello.

I grin, "It's not my fault," I argue, "it just somehow never ends up on the top of my list." Sookie shakes her head at me, as Adele places a plate in front of me.

"That's why she comes here, because she knows I'll feed her," she says, giving a kiss on the top of the head.

I laugh, "Guilty as charged, but in all fairness you're a way better cook than I am," I tell her, picking up a piece of toast and nibbling into it.

I look up as the door squeaks open to reveal Tara, "Hey, miss Stackhouse," she greets Adele, heading over to the counter towards the coffee.

"Good morning, Tara," Adele replies smiling at the girl, heading over to give her a kiss on the cheek, before ushering her away from the counter, "no, you sit down. I'll make a new pot." I look over Tara critically as she takes the seat across from me, noting her dishevelled appearance and tired eyes.

"You look awful," Sookie voices the words I had just been about to say.

"Yeah, and I feel even worse," Tara responds her voice strained.

She's about to continue before Sookie interrupts her, "Yes, you can take a shower here, and borrow some of my clothes," she tells her.

Tara smiles in response, "Thanks. Any news about Jason?" she questions Sookie.

My eyes widen at her words unable to believe I had walked in here without even asking. "Yes, is he alright? I really was meant to text when I heard I swear, but by the time the news reached me it was so late," I say quickly, my tone apologetic.

"Alice its fine," she assures me, "we heard from Evalee Mason already. They let him go last night," Sookie informs us.

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank god, I mean Jason a killer what the hell were they thinking?" I comment.

"That's what I would like to know," Tara adds to my words. I force myself to not say anything about her feelings about Jason that never ended well for me.

"Okay, you must tell me, did we see Bill again last night. I mean I heard we did, but you can never trust rumours," I say in a rush, remembering the reason I had come over.

"Yes, he came into Merlotte's again last night," Sookie informs unable to keep the smile off her face.

I clap my hands together, "And?" I question, waiting for more.

"And considering the fact she's still alive, we can guess she didn't hook up with him after work," Tara says, her words harsher than I expected.

"Tara," I scold, "how can you have a problem with vampires?" I question her.

"How can you not?" she retorts at me, causing me to shake my head and turn back to Sookie.

"So did we see him after work?" I ask her. Sookie glances from my excited face to Tara's disapproving one before nodding. "Yay," I exclaim.

Tara gives me a glare, "Sometimes the both of you," she says, emphasizing the word both, "are just plain dumb."

"Tara," I snap at her, at the same time as Sookie tells her to shut up.

Sookie looks over to her gran before turning back to us, "Lucky Gran was already in bed when I got in last night," she whispers.

"Did he bite you?" Tara questions her immediately at her words.

"No," Sookie exclaims in shock at the question.

"Bill is a gentlemen," I inform Tara.

"How would you know? You meet him for like five minutes," she reminds me.

"Yes, but five minutes is all I needed, I'll have you know I'm a very good judge of character," I say to her.

Tara gives me a look, "You know, I'm not even going to bother arguing with that because we both know that's a lie," she tells me.

I sigh, slumping my shoulders in defeat, "Fine but he seems very nice," I counter, as Adele makes her way back into the kitchen with a bag of coffee, effectively ending the conversation.

"You must be glad they let Jason go, huh miss Stackhouse," Tara comments.

"Oh, I can't even believe that they arrested him to begin with. I have a good mind to call Bud Dearborne and chew him out. Jason's a good boy. Everybody knows that," she responds.

I nod my agreement, "Definitely not murderer material," I say, unable to agree that he was a good boy, "anyway I better go my shift starts soon," I tell them.

"You have a good day Alice," Adele says to me kindly.

"I will," I promise, "bye Tara, Sookie," I wave to them.

"Bye Alice," they both say as I head out the door.

* * *

I end up heading back towards the Stackhouse house after work, having received an invitation to dinner there with Bill, Jason, Tara, and Adele, which I just didn't think would end well. "Is your Gran vacuuming for Bill, that's adorable," I comment, as I lay back on her bed wriggling my toes that were finally free from constricting shoes.

Sookie laughs, "She says she isn't but," she shrugs her shoulders the end of the sentence intended.

I lift myself up on my elbows, "So why are Tara and Jason coming? Is this like a scare the vampire away from Sookie thing? Is that even a thing? Should that be a thing?" I hit Sookie with a tirade of questions.

Sookie thinks a few minutes before responding, "Yes, yes, and no and those answer the first question."

I nod thoughtfully at her words, "Did you invite me just to even out the numbers? Like two people who don't like vampires, versus two people who do," I ask her, twirling my hair in my fingers.

"Maybe," Sookie confesses, looking over at me, a worried expression on her face.

I laugh at it, "Don't worry, I don't mind, I'm just glad I got an invitation," I assure her, "so do you like him?" I finally ask her, my voice serious.

Sookie sighs, "Maybe," she admits quietly.

"Sookie," I squeal excitedly, "this is the best news ever. You haven't liked anyone since like ever. What's he really like? What does he think about?"

Sookie takes the seat next to me, "That's the thing Alice, I can't hear him," she explains to me.

"Oh, I see," I say a smile on my face, "of course you like him then. So does that mean you can't hear any vampires?" I question her curiously.

Sookie shrugs, "I suppose, Alice he seemed to know I was different somehow," she says to me quietly.

"Does he know what you do? I mean did you tell him?" I ask her. Sookie nods, looking at me closely to watch for my reaction to the news. "Gee, you must really like him," I comment, sitting up and crossing my legs together, "this is big. I'm happy for you Sook, really happy. And I'll make sure this dinner goes well I promise," I tell, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Alice, its nice to have some support," she admits to me.

I pull back from the hug, frowning in thought, "Do you think there's a reason you can't read vampires thoughts?" I ask her, "like a reason that might help explain why you can't read mine either." It had always bothered me not knowing why I was the only person who seemed to be immune to Sookie's telepathic powers. It shouldn't have, but I just felt like there must have been a reason that I was different.

"Who knows, I would ask Bill about it, but I don't think he's meet another telepath before," she says, her words gentle.

I shake my head, smiling once again, "Its fine, I was just curious anyway let me grab my bag from downstairs so I can change out of my work clothes, its hardly appropriate dinner clothing."

* * *

I run my hands over my dress, taking one of the sandwiches offered to me by Adele with a smile, taking a small bite as she passes the rest of them around the room. Bill shakes his head, as she extends the tray towards him, "Oh my stars, of course, you don't, I'm sorry," she apologizes immediately, embarrassed. She sets the tray down, taking a seat herself. "Your people, Mr Compton, they were from this area, I believe?" Adele questions him, no doubt interested in the knowledge his old age would provide.

"Yes, my father's people were Comptons, and my mother's people were Loudermilks," he explains to her politely. "Oh, there are a lot of Loudermilks left. But I'm afraid old Mr Jesse Compton died last year," she informs him.

"Yes, ma'am. That's why I came back to Bon Temps. There were no living Comptons so I've set up home in the old Compton place. And as I expect the VRA to pass," he starts to tell us.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. A lot of Americans don't think you people deserve special rights," Jason interrupts him.

"They're the same rights you have," Bill counters.

"No, I'm just saying there's a reason things are the way they are," he replies, eyeing Bill with dislike.

"Its called injustice," Bill tells him, his voice icy.

Jason seems to be getting angry with Bill's words, "Listen, it's called this is how we do it," he snaps, raising his voice to the vampire.

"Jason," Adele exclaims, "this is my house. I will not tolerate rudeness," she scolds him. Jason still seems angry but wisely in my opinion quiets down and leans back into his chair. Adele turns back to Bill, smiling once more, "Did you know the Stackhouses, Mr Compton?" she asks him.

"Yes, I remember Jonas Stackhouse. He and his wife moved here when Bon Temps was just a hole in the road. I was a young man of 16. Isn't this the house he built? I mean, at least in part?" he questions, drudging the facts up from his memory.

"Yes it was," Adele exclaims excitedly. I couldn't blame her, being able to talk to someone who knew your ancestors would be pretty amazing.

"Alice," Bill says, "is your family from around here, I don't remember any Shephards in this area."

I shake my head immediately, "Oh no, we're not from here. We're first generation Bon Tempers unfortunately," I tell him.

"I see and where is your family from, if I may ask?" he questions me politely.

I grin at his formalness, "Of course you can ask, but my family's pretty much from everywhere, we don't really have a place," I say to him, feeling bad about being semi cryptic but also not really wanting to continue a conversation on my family.

"Did you own slaves?" Tara asks suddenly.

"Tara," me and Sookie both say at the same, obviously both shocked by her boldness.

"I did not, but my father did," Bill answers her, "A house slave, a middle-aged woman whose name I cannot recall, and a yard slave a young, strong man named Minus."

"Oh this is just the sort of thing the club will be interested in hearing about," Adele tells him.

"About slaves," Tara responds in shock and offense.

"Well, about, anything to do with that time," she tries to correct her mistake.

"I look forward to speaking to your club, Mrs. Stackhouse. Now, if it's all right with you, I thought that Sookie and I might take a walk. It's such a lovely night," he suggests, making me smile while glancing over at Sookie. It was just so sweet that she might have finally found someone.

"Well, its alright with me, if its alright with Sookie," Adele responds, looking over at her granddaughter.

Jason slaps his beer down on the table, standing up to face Bill, "I don't think that's a good idea," he interjects.

"I don't think its any of your business," Sookie snaps at her brother's interference.

"She's right, Jason," Adele backs up Sookie.

"Look, Gran, I am the man of this family," Jason informs her, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You are a man in this family, but I am the oldest person here and this is my house. You better respect me, boy," she warns him.

"Actually, I'm the oldest person here," Bill corrects her, attempting to break the tense atmosphere. Adele laughs as Bill turns to Sookie, "Shall we?" he questions her.

"We shall," she responds happily, taking the hand that Bill has extended out to her.

"Have fun," I call after them, as Sookie turns to give me a smile.

* * *

I help Adele clean up the kitchen not really wanting to have to deal with Tara's disapproval of my approval of Sookie and Bill or Jason for that matter. "What do we think of Bill?" I question her, placing the leftovers in the fridge.

"Oh he's a treasure isn't he?" she says, "tea?" she asks motioning to the jug.

I nod to the affirmative, "He is," I agree, "and Sookie's happy," I add, which was about all that mattered in my book.

"And what about you Alice, anyone special in your book?" she questions me, a question I had got all too often from her.

I shake my head, "Unfortunately not," I inform her, sighing.

"Didn't you have that date a while back?" she reminds me.

"Yeah that was a disaster," I mutter, not really wanting to remember how that one had gone down.

"I worry about you all alone in that house," she says to me, placing the cup of tea in front of me.

I smile at her as she takes the seat next to me, "Why are you so good to me? I mean you have no need to, but you treat me like family anyway," I reply.

"Alice, you're such a sweet girl and I promised your mother I'd take care of you," she reminds me. I nod remembering that it was her and Sookie's face that had greeted me when I had awoken in the hospital after the accident that took away my mother.

I take a deep breath, "Well, I can most definitely say that you kept your promise to her and I love you for it," I admit to her, "I don't even want to think about what I would have done without you and Sookie. I would have been so lost."

"Well, we are always here for you," she assures me.

"I know," I reply smiling.

* * *

 **A/N - So just to note the story image is what I imagine Alice looking like.**

 **Thanks to the people who fav and followed this story.**

 **Arianna Le Fay - Thanks for the review, as for Alice's power unfortunately you'll have to wait to find that out.**


End file.
